overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Sombra
Sombra is one of the heroes in Overwatch. She was the subject of a long alternate reality game and officially introduced at BlizzCon 2016. Bio One of the world's most notorious hackers, Sombra uses information to manipulate those in power. Long before she took up the alias "Sombra," ░░░░░░ was among the thousands of children who were left orphaned in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis. With much of her country's infrastructure destroyed, she survived by utilizing her natural gifts with hacking and computers. After ░░░░░░ was taken in by Mexico's Los Muertos gang, she aided it in its self-styled revolution against the government. Los Muertos believed that the rebuilding of Mexico had primarily benefited the rich and the influential, leaving behind those who were most in need of assistance. Following her many conquests, ░░░░░░ was supremely confident in her skills, but she was caught unprepared when she stumbled into the web of a global conspiracy—one that had also noticed her. With her security irreparably compromised, ░░░░░░ was forced to delete all traces of her identity and went into hiding. She later reemerged as Sombra, upgraded and determined to find out the truth behind the conspiracy she had uncovered. Sombra launched an even more audacious string of hacks, and her exploits earned her no shortage of admirers, including Talon. She joined the organization's ranks and is believed to have contributed to its massive cyberattacks against corporations with strong ties to their governments. These efforts incited a popular revolution in Mexico against LumériCo and breached the security of Volskaya Industries, the manufacturing arm of Russia's anti-omnic defense. Abilities Unlockables Skins * Cidro * Incendio * Mar * Noche * Glitch * Virus * Azucar * Augmented Los Muertos: Cyberspace: Emotes * Amused * Hold On * Masterpiece Victory Poses * Hacked * Kneeling * Rising Voice Lines * Playing Fair ("Where's the fun in playing fair?") * Cool ("De pelos.") * Did You Mean To Do That? * Glitch In The System ("You're just a glitch in the system.") * Good One ("Pfft. Good one.") * Hack The Planet * In Over Your Head ("I think you're in over your head.") * Just Squishing A Bug * Mess With The Best... ("Mess with the best and you die like the rest.") * Show Me What You Got ("Muéstrame lo tien.") * Taking This Very Seriously ("You're taking this very seriously.") Sprays TBA. Highlight Intros * Heroic * Hacking * Pulse * Undetected Weapons TBA. Achievements Story As a young girl, Sombra had learned to hack after losing everything she had during the Omnic Crisis. Even though she was a child at the time, she started to manipulate and even blackmail multiple people, noticing how they could be manipulated just as much as computers could. Sooner or later, she was taken in by the Los Muertos gang, helping them in rebuilding her country. While growing up, her hacking skills continued to improve. Until one day, a global conspiracy took notice of her. Because of this, Sombra was forced into hiding and was given cyber enhancements that allowed her to turn invisible and teleport. Personality Sombra is very deceptive and clever, as seen in the animated short Infiltration, where she, along with Widowmaker and Reaper, infiltrate Volskaya Industries to assassinate Katya Volskaya, known to be head of the company. She comes off as unafraid to manipulate people, as she lies to her allies about failing the mission and even blackmails Katya to her will. In battle, she comes off as cool-headed and unafraid. Throwing her Translocator will activate voice lines like "Be Right Back" and/or "See you later". Her in-game highlight intros and voice lines depict her as a rather smug and sneaky character, which is indeed shown in-game. Notes * When hacking health packs, try hacking the packs most used by your enemies and teammates. ** Hacking a health pack decreases the cooldown time for the pack to respawn, and it also blocks access for the enemy team as long as you are alive. * Sombra's Translocator can be used both as an escape route and a way to sneak past enemy defenses. This is useful if strong enemies like Bastion are blocking access to a point. Trivia * "Sombra" is Spanish and Portuguese for "shadow." * Her "skull symbol" is known as a calavera, which indeed is Spanish for "skull". * Her Machine Pistol may be inspired by the Heckler & Koch MP7 Personal Defense Weapon (PDW), as seen by the slanted front of the receiver, integrated vertical front grip, and the magazine inserted into the weapon's grip. * Eurogamer questioned Jeff Kaplan about whether or not it was strange that fans had theorized that Sombra would be featured in Hero. Jeff replied with: "No, it was not strange. We have put a lot of hints, all over the game and out of the game, so I would say it's about time that people are concerned with who Sombra is. I hope they keep researching more and find more hints that are out there." **When asked about Sombra in an interview with Kotaku, Jeff Kaplan stated: "I think people have learned that she’s a fun character for them to search and to learn more about and that, like the X-Files, the truth is out there. We’ll see what players discover over time....I think that’s up to Sombra, to give you a cheeky answer. Sombra will let people know when she wants more to be known about her. She’s very good at that sort of thing." pl:Sombra it:Sombra Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female